The Demigods On Fire- ON HOLD
by livelovellamas
Summary: The war with Gaea is over, and the Big 7 live at CHB after making a pact with the Romans. But a demigod's job is never done. Hera sends the 7 into the future to Panem, and they see what will happen if the mortals continue their wars. But what would happen if Leo met Katniss? Piper met Peeta? Annabeth met Gale? Frank met Madge? The friendship of the 7 would fall apart, that's what.
1. Percabeth Trouble

**Disclaimer:_ Percy loves green, Annabeth loves gray, Rick Riordon owns them, and that's all I can say.  
_**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy Jackson's P.O.V.**

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was eating breakfast at the Dining Pavilion, except for the Morpheus kids, because they were all sleeping. I decided to go see Annabeth, my awesome, fabulous, spectacular girlfriend. I know what you're thinking, _"Wow, brag much?" _but it's all true. She's beautiful, thoughtful, understanding, easy to talk to, and very demanding when she wants you to get up. All the things that I value. Especially that last one.

I stood up, scanning the Athena table. Only a few kids were there, finishing pancakes and cereal. The rest of them were probably at the arena, sparring or something. I checked the arena, and almost all of them were there. But no Annabeth. I decided to take a walk in the forest along the shoreline. I didn't get to deep into the forest when I heard voices. One giggling, and one was a low deep chuckle. I hid behind a huge pine tree. I heard a voice. _Annabeth's _voice.  
"Thanks, Will. I really appreciate that you took the time to help me practice my archery skills" she said sincerely. Oh, Annabeth and her huge thank you's. But she continued.  
"I still don't get it... Why did you take me in the forest to do this? Why couldn't we do it with actual targets where other people train? I was going to ask Percy to do it with me, but I didn't see him" she said, confused. I felt glad that she thought of me. But what came next completely wiped away that feeling of happiness.  
"Because I wanted to do this" Will replied, grinning. I knew what would happen next. I poked my head out a bit from behind the tree so I could get a better view of them. But, oh, they just _had _to be kissing at that time.

It's not like I was surprised or anything, because Annabeth was so beautiful, I knew at some point some guys were going to make a move. I couldn't keep her forever. But inside. I was shocked that Annabeth would do such a thing. At first, her eyes were wide open with her arms stuck to her side, but then she wrapped her arms around him, encouraging the kiss. That's when I ran. I know I stepped on a lot of twigs, but if they heard me, they didn't acknowledge it. Tears were threatening to spill. I saw Piper look at me, and gave me a questioning look. I didn't look back, I just slammed the door to my cabin. I buried my face in my hands, letting the tears come. There was a soft knock on the door, and I knew it was Piper.  
"Come in." I mumbled miserably. The door creaked open and, surprise surprise, Piper padded softly inside and sat next to me on my bed.  
"Lovelife, am I right?" she asked knowingly. I nodded.  
"Shhh. Don't worry. Don't tell me" she said, removing my hands from my face and wiping away the tears. I had never been great friends with Piper in the past, but ever since the Big 7 lived here permenantly and I started coming to Piper for advice about Annabeth, we became great friends. She was always soothing in bad situations and always knew what to do or say.  
"B-But I want to" I stated. It's true. I _hate_ bottling up my emotions. I _hate_ keeping secrets.  
"All right then, go ahead" she said in a voice that wasn't urging me, but was letting me.

So, I explained how I was looking for Annabeth and couldn't find her, so I took a walk in the forest. I told her how I overheard the conversation. And I told her what.. _he _did. I couldn`t even say his name. Piper thought for a second, and said, "Don't worry. I know a daughter of Athena named Julia who has a crush on you _and _Will. I will set her up on a date with Will, and you give Annabeth the silent treatment. That way, she will be left with no one, so she will _have_ to come running back to you. You know how honest she is, so she will probably apologize. If she doesn't apologize for what happened with Will, ignore her untill she gets the idea and does apologize." She grinned at her awesome plan. I grinned too. "Brilliant" I said, sounding much more cheerful than before. "Okay, I am going to go talk to Julia, and then Will. I will try to give Annabeth the cold shoulder, too. Carry on with your day, but if possible, ignore Annabeth and try and talk to Will so that Annabeth feels guilty." I grimaced at this, but covered it immediately with a grin. "No problem" I said, full of determination. "See ya!" she said before exiting the cabin. I decided to take this plan into action and go talk to Will Solace.

**Sooo? How was it? Don't worry, they will see Hera in maybe a chapter or two. :D Reviews are great, but all I ask for is** **1**** review, and then as soon as I see the review, good or bad, I will update! :D**

**livelovetacos**


	2. Oh Snap

**HEY GUYS! I FINALLY GOT THE CHAPTER UP! Sorry for the long wait, I just made a one shot, and another chapter to my second story. Check them out!  
Anyway, here's the disclaimer:**

**Meh: Oh Percy, cookies are done!**

**Percy: You're not my mom... Are they blue?**

**Meh: Duh.. **

**Percy: Good enough for me!**

**Meh: Wait, before I give you cookies, I need you to do the disclaimer!**

**Percy: Only if you make my universe cool.**

**Meh: No, I'm giving you cookies, and I don't own you anyway.**

**Percy: Fine... livelovetacos does not own PJO characters, Rick Riordan does.**

**Meh: Very good, slave. Eat your cookies.**

**Percy: Hey, Rick Riordan. since you own me, could you make meh universe cool?**

**...**

**Percy: Dammit!**

**Chapter 1**

**Piper McLean's P.O.V.**

I walked out of Percy's cabin, determined to finish my plan. Drew Tanaka had convinced me to spice things up a bit in their relationship, so she made me charm speak Will into taking Annabeth to the forest. That's why I couldn't tell Percy the whole plan. The real plan was Drew will charm speak Percy into going on a date with a daughter of Apollo named Vanessa, and Drew and I will give Vanessa a makeover so that she looks irresistible. That way, Will is away with Julia, and Percy is away with Vanessa, so Annabeth is left all alone. I plan to get Annabeth to ask Percy where he was, and he will reply something like: "I was on a date with Vanessa Clares" or something like that. That will create drama, and she will apologize about the thing with Will. I felt really bad messing with Percy's love life, but Drew had said if I didn't do it, she'd ruin love for me forever. And I _really _didn't feel like messing with the prettiest girl in camp that just so happens to have the ability of charm speak.

I told Will to stay in the forest with Annabeth until I came to get a video to show Percy. That way he could show it to Annabeth for proof. Once again, Drew's idea. I quietly padded through the forest, until I heard moans. Annabeth, probably. I was surprised, actually, because I thought Annabeth would push away, but it seemed like she was doing all the work. Guess she got tired of Percy. Then, a great idea popped into my head. I cold spread the news! Make it more dramatic! I hid myself behind a thick tree, and peeked my head and phone out. Luckily, Annabeth had her back to me. Will opened his eyes, and saw me. He gave me a thumbs up behind my back, and I started to record them. As if Will was making the make out more intense or what, Annabeth's moans grew louder. After 3 minutes of recording, I nodded my head to Will, and tip-toed off. Now to spread the word...

I was on Facebook in 5 seconds, posting the video, with a comment that said ":O". Okay, I know what you're thinking, why in Hades am I on Facebook, monsters are going to kill us, blah blah, blah. Well that rule is incredibly stupid. We have a magical border, don't we? And anyway, Leo talked his dad into tweaking the Facebook sight and creating us demigods a monster-free site. It was awesome. Within seconds, I had comments coming up like:

_ "What happened to Percabeth?"_

_ "Ooh! How about a new couple name: Willabeth!"_

_ "Dramaaa!" _That one was Drew...

"_Get a room!"_

And other stuff like that.

I stowed my phone in my pocket, but it buzzed. I looked at the screen. 1 message from Travis Stoll... I went back to Facebook, and the newest comment was from Travis.

** "Pipes, where'd ya find them?"**

I grinned with delight. If I told a Hermes kid, no doubt everyone would be crowded around Will and Annabeth in a matter of seconds. I replied:

_ "Edge of the forest, by the ocean. Walk straight until you hear moaning. You can't miss them."_

I could literally **hear **(if that makes any sense) him grinning from ear to ear. I rushed to into the Aphrodite cabin before anyone would stampede over me into the forest, and just in time, because all at once, everyone ran out their cabin door and raced towards the forest. Poor Lacy didn't get to the cabin in time, and got demolished. She hobbled over, and slammed open the door, but not before the Aphrodite girls skipped out the door, trampling her as well. I hid up on my bunk, not wanting to find out what shoe tastes like. I guess it's too late for Lacy. She groaned, peeled herself off the floor, and went to the bathroom to get band aids. Just for the heck of it, I jogged into the forest to see what Annabeth's reaction was.

Apparently, it was a good one. I heard her shriek, and ran to the front of the giggling crowd. Even the Ares kids were giggling! I took a quick video of that, and directed my attention towards "Willabeth". Annabeth was hiding behind a tree. Then her eyes found me.

**"YOU!" **She screeched, and lunged at me.

**MM YEAH, UH HUH, ALRIGHT, BREAK IT DOWN NOW UNCE UNCE UNCE UNCE**

**Sorry, I had to get that out of meh. REview! Whatchu guys think? :3**

**Oh, by the way, I might change my pen name, so don't freak out. How does llamagrapes sound to you?**

**Toodles,**

**livelovetacos :3**


	3. Bronies

**Hey guys..**

**I know you won't except my poor excuse for not updating this story, but I do have a reason. I'm mainly working on my other story Trouble In Quebec, because right now, I don't really know how to display Katniss and Gale. I have only read The Hunger Games and Catching Fire, so I'm not really sure what to do.  
**

**Until I finish Trouble In Quebec, I won't be updating this story. Unless one of my friends helps me write it, I won't be continuing for now. Same goes if I get a beta. And, warning: If I get a beta, I would only like someone who has written stories with over 15 thousand words in them. Someone I can look up to.**

**So, I'm really sorry for making the mistake of writing this right now, for I am completely focusing on Trouble In Quebec.**

**Cyu all later.**

**Toodles, **

_livelovellamas_


End file.
